Big Brother Total Drama
This season will feature 20 contestants competing against each other for a grand prize of half a million dollars! Twists: * HTR & ETR Competitions: '''This season will feature both Hit the Road and End of the Road where houseguests will compete in a competition to continue their stay in the house. * '''Timewarp Immunity: '''One houseguest will win immunity until jury and still be able to compete in HOH competitions as well as POV competitions but cannot be nominated until their timewarp has expired. * '''BattleBack Competition: The first 6 evicted houseguests will have a chance to return to the competition however are still eligible to be evicted again 1 week after their return. * Jury Comebacks: '''Once Jury begins, the first 4 evicted houseguests will receive a chance to return to the competition however won't have immunity upon their return. * '''RoadKill Competition: Beginning on week 3, a competition will occur where a houseguest will win the ability to name a third nominee for eviction. The winner of this power will be kept secret unless they choose to reveal it. * BB Flip Flop: '''On week 7, the houseguest who survived eviction on week 6, will automatically be in power with HOH on week 7. * '''Jury Removal: '''This season a surprise twist was unreleased where there will be 10 jurors this season and in the final 3. The final HOH winner will remove one juror from the jury house. Battle-Back Bracket Houseguests } | | | | |} } | | | | |} } | | | |} } | | | | |} ''Pre-Jury Weekly Progress'' Week One (Double HTR) On the premiere of Big Brother, the 20 contestants entered the house, but before they could get their bairings, all of the houseguests had to draw a stick and if they pulled the 'Unsafe' stick they'd have to compete in an HTR competition to remain in the house or leave immediately. After drawing their sticks, Gwen, Topher, and Tyler were the three houseguests who had pulled the unsafe sticks. At the HTR competition the three houseguests competed in a competition that was called '''Go Fetch' ''They must crawl under their doghouses and into their dog pens where they will dig for a bone that they must bring back to the other side. The first Houseguest to find two bones and retrieve their key will remain inside of the house while the other two must leave immediately. In the end, Gwen retrieved her bones the fastest and won immunity forcing Tyler and Topher out of the house. Tyler and Topher, devastated that they had to leave so soon, found out they had a shot to return to the game... Week Two After week one's events, the houseguests headed outside for the first HOH competition. The competition the houseguests competed in was called '''Big Brother Christmas The Houseguests each stood behind a wire fence. On the other side of the fence is a Christmas tree. They had to maneuver ornaments through the fence in order to place them on the tree. The first Houseguest to place all of their ornaments will become the new Head of Household. In the end, it was Mike who won placing all of his ornaments the fastest won HOH and immunity for the week. Before nominations could begin however, it was revealed that one houseguest would receive immunity until jury. Noah, was revealed to be the houseguest who had won immunity until jury. At the nomination ceremony, Mike nominated Brick and Amy for eviction. He nominated Amy because of her rude nature to him, Amy's own sister, and the other houseguests, and felt she needed to be taught a lesson, and Brick because of the nasty rumors that were spread around the house. At the veto drawing, the competing houseguests were, Mike, Brick, Amy, Lightning, Zoey, and Noah. At the POV competition called Voodoo Dolls The Houseguests stood in front of a large Tiki. Each round, the Tiki would give a hint that refers to a past Houseguest. The Houseguests had to retrieve a Voodoo doll with the correct name on it. The last Houseguest to return each round is eliminated. The last Houseguest remaining wins the Power of Veto. In the end it was Amy who secured the power and her safety. At an explosive veto meeting, it was determined that Amy saved herself from eviction, to where Mike put up huge threat Heather against Brick hoping she'd go over him. In the end, by a close vote of 8-7, it was Brick who left the house over Heather. Before the night was over however, Topher and Tyler competed head to head to return to the competition. They competed in a competition called 'Sweet Dreamds, Honey' Topher and Tyler, enter the competition where they see a large lake of honey underneath a wooden bridge. At the front of this lake are different colored jars. At the end of this lake is an enormous bed, covered in hundreds of pillows. The first of the two to collect six "Returning" bears that are hidden inside of their colored pillows and place them inside of their glass jars wins the round and competes in the next. In the end it was Topher who collected 6 over Tyler's 4 and won himself a chance at the next round sealing Tyler's fate, in dead last. Week Three Week Four Week Five (Double Eviction) Part Two Week Six Week Seven Week Eight (Triple Eviction) Part Two Week Nine Week Ten (Double Instant Eviction) Part Two Week Eleven Part Two (ETR) Week Twelve